horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Finn
'"¿Que Pashu?" ''-Finn el Humano en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso"'' Finn (también conocido como Finn el Humano en la Tierra de Ooo, o como Pen 'en el Piloto y '''Finn Murtons '''en la dimensión paralela o alterna), es uno de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura, y el mejor amigo y hermano adoptivo de Jake, es un joven adolescente (como el se describe así mismo) con un gran espíritu de aventura y exploración de la Tierra de Ooo, junto a sus amigos y conocidos. No le gusta que le digan que Jake es su perro ya que el lo considera un Hermano. Historia Origen: Cómo se muestra en "Recuerdos en la Montaña", Finn relata que fue abandonado por sus padres humanos sin identidad alguna ni rastros de ellos y posiblemente muertos durante su exploración del mundo (a una edad demasiado temprana), tuvo qué hacer "''boom boom" (que se refiere a defecar en el lenguaje de Finn para no sonar fuerte) sobre la hoja de un árbol, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de ella, varias personas lo vieron llorando en el bosque, pero trataron de ignorarlo, hasta que una pareja (conformada por perros) pasó por el lugar del lloriqueo del pequeño humano. La dama de la pareja (llamada Margaret), lo levantó y calmó su llanto, haciéndolo sentir mejor, el hombre de la pareja (llamado Josué), insistió en que su esposa dejara al bebé, pues acababa de defecar y posiblemente estaba sucio y que tendría que ponerla en cuarentena, pero ella de todos modos sigue haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor y lo adopta, desde allí Conoce a su hermano adoptivo "Jake". thumb|Margaret sujetando a Finn y Josué al lado. Adopción. Como se ve en "El Calabozo de Papá" y "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", Finn vivió de bebé en la casa de sus ahora difuntos padres adoptivos Josue y Margaret, junto a sus hermanos Jake y Jermaine. No se sabe si Finn recuerda thumb|Finn bebe bailandoalgo sobre ésto o qué pasó con aquella casa, en "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo", se ve a un bebé Finn bailando en el baño de lo que aparentemente fue su antigua casa. Jake más tarde, se convertiría en un hermano de verdad para Finn, vivirían grandes aventuras y cuidarían el uno del otro. El Último Humano en Ooo. Finn es llamado Finn El Humano porque, ya ha sido confirmado, que es el último humano de sangre pura sobre la tierra de Ooo, ya que el resto, según dicen, murieron o fueron mutados en las explosiones de la guerra de los champiñones. De hecho, los padres de Arcoiris dicen que pensaban que todos los humanos estaban extintos desde hace años. Ésto le da un nuevo a su título "Finn el Humano", ya que su humanidad es única en la tierra de Ooo. En "Susana Salvaje", cuando Finn encuentra a Susana, él tenía la esperanza de por fin haber encontrado a otro humano en Ooo, cuando se revela que los compañeros de Susana son mutantes, la identidad de Susana como humano o mutante sigue ambigua. En "Bellotopia", Finn pudo haber descubierto si es el único humano o no. Otros "humanos" vistos (como el Mago Desnudo, Penny o Phil) en realidad son mutantes o humanoides, ésto fue confirmado por el creador Pendleton Ward, e incluso menciona que Finn en parte está mutado de alguna forma. A pesar de todo, Fionna también es humana, pero ella no cuenta, ya que es un ser ficticio por el Rey Helado, y además, el Rey Helado fue un humano, como se vio en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2". Apariencia. Físico. Finn es un chico adolescente que actualmente tiene 15 años, con estatura y peso promedios. Tiene los brazos y piernas muy delgados; pero es un poco gordo del torso; le faltan varios dientes debido a que suele enfrentar monstruos que lo golpean en la cara, además de morder rocas y otros objetos duros, éstos dientes en ocasiones son redondos o puntiagudos y cambian de lugar constantemente, dependiendo de la ocasión. En el episodio "El Enchiridion!" puede verse por un momento que su ojo izquierdo es verde mientras que su ojo derecho es azul, como si tuviera heterocromía, sin embargo Andy Ristaino confirmó que esa fue una "ocasión especial" y que en realidad ambos ojos los tiene de color azul claro, cosa que no es visible a simple vista, ya que sus ojos pueden verse con la forma de dos pequeños puntos negros. También en el episodio antes mencionado se vio por un momento que Finn tenía una pequeña nariz redonda, pero ésto es considerado más como un error. Cabello. thumb|202px|Finn cuando muestra por primera vez su cabello.El cabello de Finn es rubio y rizado. Anteriormente su cabello era muy largo y lacio, pero lo cortó para obsequiárselo a la bruja de árbol, esto fue en el capítulo "A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer". Con el tiempo, el cabello de Finn volvió a crecer; en algunos episodios como "Amor Peligroso", "Rastro de Calor", "Ladrón de Manzanas" y "Bellotopia" se muestra a Finn con el cabello largo hasta los hombros. En el capítulo "¡Te Tengo!", se observa que su cabello ha crecido hasta la cintura. Finn vuelve a rapar su cabello en el episodio "Davey", ademas de eso lo tiño de color marrón-oscuro y despues se le ve que crece algo pero pelado en el episodio "Little Dude" en el cual se le ve desde el inicio o hasta el final.el En el episodio el gran hombre pájaro se muestra que su cabello ha crecido muy rápido. thumb|El cabello de Finn (actual) Ropa. Finn usa un gorro blanco que simula ser de oso polar con dos pequeñas orejas que cubre toda su cabeza mostrando solo el rostro. Este sombrero esta inspirado en "Bueno The Bear", un oso creado por Pendleton Ward .En el episodio "Little Dude", se puede saber que el sombrero es de pelo de oso polar ya que al final de el episodio Jake dice que van a cortar el pelo a un oso para hacerse otro gorro. También usa una playera de color azul claro, cortos azules, una mochila verde, calcetines blancos enrollados y zapatos negros. Cuando va a dormir, Finn usa una pijama color rojo que lo cubre de su cuello a sus pies. Personalidad. thumb|180pxthumb|La alocada personalidad de FinnMuchas veces se comporta de manera sorpresiva y violenta, pero a veces Finn es un chico valiente y justo. Posee un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y se molesta cuando no logra ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Es incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa malvada o injusta. Su comportamiento es el de un niño pero cuando trata con mujeres, actúa de manera caballerosa. Es muy sensible y tierno, cuando está enamorado no sabe como actuar con las chicas y demuestra sus sentimientos. Finn aspira con ser un gran héroe que resguarde la tierra de Ooo y proteja a cualquier criatura o persona inocente. Es un poco ingenuo, y en ocasiones esto le provoca una gran cantidad de emociones encontradas cuando no tiene bien claro si una cosa es buena o mala. Como se ve en "A Mi Manera", Finn detesta que le digan cómo hacer las cosas, ya que prefiere hacer las cosas a su manera, ésto también es visto en "Recuerdos en la Montaña". En los primeros episodios, Finn decía odiar lo cursi, e incluso vomita en "Ven Conmigo" mientras mira una película de amor llamada "Estallido de Amor", pero en "Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso" se descubre que en el interior él es en realidad cursi, ésto se llegó a confirmar con su actual novia; la Princesa Flama. Miedos, Temores y Fobias. Como es visto en los episodios "Océanos de Miedo", "A Mi Manera" y "Rey Gusano", Finn tiene una gran cantidad de miedos y fobias que ponen a prueba su valentía y heroísmo. Uno de las fobias más notables de Finn es el océano, Finn enloquece con el mínimo contacto con el agua de mar, él es en términos, un thalassofóbico, ya que Finn sí puede nadar en ríos o cualquier otro cuerpo de agua, pero no en océanos, siendo particularmente el océano lo que aterra a Finn como es visto en "Océanos de Miedo". En "Rey Gusano" es visto que Finn no sólo teme al océano, si no también a los tiburones que lo habitan. Finn también desarrolla un inexplicable pero pequeño miedo a los payasos en "A Mi Manera" por culpa de las Enfermeras Payaso. En "Escalofríos", él conoce a la Dama Fantasma, cosa que lo aterra mucho, Finn intenta olvidarle de su memoria, pero como se vio en "Rey Gusano", Finn sigue recordándola y teniéndole miedo. El Lich es también, aparte de un grande enemigo para Finn, es alguien también a quién Finn le tiene mucho miedo debido a sus experiencias pasadas peleando con él, Finn siente un gran rencor y coraje contra él, y sin embargo aún le tiene algo de miedo cuando lo mira presente. Otra de las más notables frustraciones de Finn es, ser considerado demasiado joven. A lo largo de la serie, bastantes personajes le han dicho a Finn que es un "pequeño niño" a lo que Finn ha respondido enojado o triste, grandes ejemplos de ésto es cuando Finn es rechazado por la Dulce Princesa o cuando ésta se burla de él por ser "un niño", otro ejemplo de ésto es cuando Josué le dice a Finn "bebito" por medio de un holograma, frustrando bastante a Finn, además de diversas ocasiones en las que Jake ha dudado de la capacidad de Finn para una peligrosa aventura, son algunas de las razones por las cuales Finn tiene un complejo por su edad. Habilidades. Finn es muy bueno en varias formas de combate, incluyendo el mano a mano (lucha a patadas, a trompadas, etc), thumbla magia y la lucha con espada. Él puede saltar muy alto (esto puede ser un efecto de la falta de gravedad en la Tierra debido al cráter en la misma) y es excepcionalmente fuerte y ágil para un niño de 14 años. Finn tiene algunas habilidades de origami, como se muestra en "Ricardio corazón de León" en el que hace para la Dulce Princesa una grulla de papel. Finn ha sido visto disfrutando cantar y adquiriendo la capacidad del auto-ajuste de su voz de mando después de comer una pequeño ordenador, según su versión. Él es muy bueno para jugar a un vídeo juego llamado Maestros de Aventura que él y Jake juegan en Beemo de vez en cuando. Finn es un poco dotado para la construcción de máquinas simples, tales como la catapulta en"El Jardín de la bruja". También puede escupir a distancias muy largas, como se demuestra en "Desalojo!. Cuando le escupe a Marceline y en "Mis Dos personas favoritas" cuando Finn le escupe a Tiffany en la cara. En "La Gruta", una de las pruebas de Jake era ganarle a un duende en un concurso de escupir, el cual Finn habría ganado fácilmente. Además, en "Quién podría ganar", Finn le escupe a Jake durante su pelea. También se lo ha visto tocar una flauta en Prisioneros Del Amor, y además es muy bueno en el beatboxing, una técnica de crear sonidos con la boca. Otra de las habilidades thumb que se destacan de Finn es su inteligencia en caso de apuros, el es quien ha creado la mayoría de los planes de escape durante los episodios como: "Descongelando Una Boda", "Morituri Te Salutamus","De Mal en Peor". Finn también a demostrado ser principiante en la música de globo como se muestra en "El Closet de Marceline" y aún no lo domina. Habilidades Musicales. Se sabe que tiene varias habilidades musicales como: *Voz: Principal instrumento que puede distorsionar gracias a un ordenador pequeño que el se tragó. Aunque también puede cantar normalmente a su disposición. *Flauta: En Prisioneras del amor toca una pequeña cancion y después se rompe. *Cascabeles: En Muerte en Flor los toca durante la batalla musical contra La Muerte. *Globo: En El Closet de Marceline lo lleva para hacer música futurista. Aúnque el mismo afirma no maneja a la perfeccion este "instrumento". *Pandereta: La toca en Daddy's Little Monster durante la canción de Marceline en la cancion Not Just Your Little Girl. *Beat Box: Lo usa en Llegó de la Nocheósfera y otros episodios. Contradictoriamente, a todo lo anterior en "Muerte en Flor", dijo que Jake era el musical. Canciones de Finn. Edad. Finn tenía 12 años de edad en el inicio de la serie y está envejeciendo progresivamente http://www.formspring.me/MrMuto/q/280948569731509816. A partir de "El Tren Misterioso (Episodio) " cumplio 13 años. Finn se muestra en la pubertad a lo largo de la serie. Esto se ve cada vez cuando él está gritando - su voz se quiebra. La voz de Finn es notablemente más profunda a los 13 de lo que era a los 12 años, como consecuencia de su envejecimiento actor de voz. Episodios con códigos de producción temprana tienen Finn con una voz muy niño como por ejemplo "El Enchiridion!", "Prisioneros del Amor", "Desalojo!", y "Ricardio Corazón de León". En una entrevista a principios de 2012 (al final de la tercera temporada), Pen Ward, afirmó que Finn tiene actualmente 14 años. Recientemente se ha confirmado que Finn ya tiene 15. Relaciones. Siendo un héroe, Finn se ha vuelto muy popular en la Tierra de Ooo, haciendo muchas relaciones amistosas bastante rápido. Jake Como compañeros de casa, mejores amigos y hermanos adoptivos, Finn y Jake han compartido un vínculo thumb|200px|Finn y Jakeprofundo para la mayor parte de sus vidas. Después de haber sido criados juntos por los padres de Jake, el dúo tiene una relación similar a la de dos hermanos, con Jake en calidad de hermano mayor de Finn. A pesar de que tienen un amor incondicional por los demás, Finn se siente frustrado con Jake a causa de su pereza y falta de motivación, que se muestra especialmente en "El Jardín De La Bruja" con el carácter más relajado, Jake a menudo trata de relajar la ardiente personalidad de Finn en frente de una lucha aconsejando que no se preocupe en la mayoría de las situaciones. A pesar de que a veces lleva a Finn por el camino equivocado, Jake significa realmente un bien para su compañero y suele ser un fomentador y figura protectora en la vida de Finn. Finn y Jake tienen aparentemente muy grandes influencias de unos a otros. En " La Gruta", Finn canta la canción clave. Dulce Princesa thumb|200px Finn, como los jóvenes adolescentes a menudo, se siente atraído bastante por la Dulce Princesa aunque lo niegue, sin embargo en el episodio "Fuego Inestable" el admite que estaba enamorado de ella diciéndoselo enfrente de ella pero luego afirma que el ya la había olvidado (aunque se sospecha que todavía sienta algo por ella). Se sabe que interactúa con ella más que cualquiera de las princesas de Ooo, y aprovecha la oportunidad de hacer algo por ella. La Dulce Princesa se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Finn y aunque ella es aparentemente ajena al afecto de Finn, a menudo le pide a él para cualquier necesidad real. Su relación romántica aún tiene que superar un agradecido beso en la mejilla, pero Finn siempre ansiosamente espera ganar thumb|left|200px|demasiado jovenmás de la princesa con sus hechos heroicos. Finn y la Dulce Princesa comparten un sentido firme de la moral y con frecuencia trabajan juntos para traer la justicia y el equilibrio a la Tierra de Ooo. En '"'Muy Joven", Finn logra besar a la Dulce Princesa cuando tenía 13 años pero en el mismo instante en que la princesa lo besa ella se vuelve adulta (de 18 años) otra vez. Su segundo beso fue en "Batalla de Magos" cuando la Dulce Princesa besa voluntariamente a Finn por haberla salvado de la trampa del Rey Helado y después lo golpea en la cara por hacer trampa. Su relación se ve colgando de un hilo después de que Finn conoce a la Princesa Flama, Finn la empieza a tratar como su respaldo si no funciona nada con la Princesa Flama, pero Jake le dice que no juegue con los sentimientos de la Dulce Princesa. Al parecer a Finn le parece no importarle, pero tal vez en su interior la sigue queriendo un poco. Rey Helado Como antagonista recurrente de la historia, Rey Helado y Finn están frecuentemente en desacuerdo. Finn es propenso a la impaciencia y agresividad rápida por él, pero se le puede mostrar simpatía, como en "Descongelando una Boda". Sin embargo, nunca la agresión de Finn supera su compasión, honor y respeto a la vida, como se evidencia cuando se negó la oportunidad de matar al Rey Helado como Billy había matado al Conde de Fuego. Del mismo modo en "Amor Loco", Finn, aunque a duras penas, confió y se unió al Rey Helado para combatir contra su enemigo común El Lich, quien había poseído Dulce Princesa. Otra contribución a sus diferencias, el Rey Helado compite con Finn para la Dulce Princesa, hasta la escena final de la segunda temporada. thumb|Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado disfrutando de un momento agradable.Aunque Finn y el Rey Helado comenzaron siendo rivales, su relación progresó a una rivalidad amistosa, entonces una extraña amistad en sí misma, y finalmente una amistad genuina.− − El Rey Helado no tiene realmente odio hacia Finn y Jake, ya que sólo lucha con ellos, ya que se oponen entre sí en términos de la moral. Con frecuencia se trata de ser amigo de ellos (en su propio camino, equivocado) y voluntariamente ha hecho alianzas con ellos. En el episodio "Congelados" El Rey Helado se congela Finn y Jake para que puedan tener "tiempo de unión". Se mostró en "Sicario", mientras que Finn y el Rey Helado son rivales, no son enemigos, y no albergan ninguna malicia real hacia los demás. El Rey Helado ha dejado claro que no quiere matar a Finn. Máximo que haría sería darle un puñetazo en la barriga. A lo sumo, son rivales juguetones, incluso amigos. En "Secretos Navideños Parte 2", el Rey Helado tiene un medallón con las fotos de Finn y Jake. Cerca del final del episodio, los dos se muestran acurrucó de lado a lado por un fuego rugiente, vistiendo suéteres de Navidad. Finn actúa hacia el Rey Helado como de una manera suave desde que descubrió el secreto trágico de su origen, y su compasión por las personas en peligro superaron sus pequeños chubascos con él lo suficiente como para ser su amigo. Marceline thumb|Marceline besa a Finn por primera vez.A pesar de que inicialmente la considera un enemigo en su debut, "Desalojo", rápidamente se hace amigo de Marceline, cuando se entera en Lacayo de que sus pedidos aparentemente malignos son sólo bromas. Con un carácter pendenciero y aventurero, Marceline y Finn comparten el mismo vigor y la sed de peligro. Una de las razones clave por las que lograron forjar una amistad es que Finn le salvó la vida en "Lacayo" cuando Jake la expuso a la luz solar y le arrojó ajo a ella en un equivocado intento de salvar a su amigo Finn. En el mismo episodio, Finn, en un intento de convencer a Jake de sus formas generalmente sanos le dice a Jake que es "Una niña bien y le encanta el karaoke". Como se dijo anteriormente, a Marceline le encanta meterse en la cabeza de Finn. A pesar del temor de Jake a Marceline (y a todos los vampiros), a Finn le gusta pasar tiempo con ella,ya que son "Mejores Amigos." Finn la ha llamado "my lady", "ama", "mi amor "(solo en Ven conmigo ya que quería ir al cine con ella), "señorita" o simplemente Marcy. Arcoiris Finn se hizo amigo de Arcoiris después de que Jake quería estar con ambos a la vez "Mis Dos Personas frame|Finn y Arcoiris. Favoritas". Jake primero lamentó la introducción de los dos, pero al final estaba contento de lo que sucedió. Finn y Arcoiris todavía comparten un estrecho vínculo, a pesar de hecho de que Finn no puede entenderla porque habla Coreano. También Finn es el tío de sus hijos como se ve en Jake the Dad. BMO BMO es la consola de vídeo juegos de Finn y Jake, con quien pasan mucho tiempo no solo para jugar vídeo juegos si no porque BMO tiene muchas aplicaciones como crear o descargar juegos, editar películas y vídeos, tomar fotos, etc. Aunque él y Finn sean amigos, Finn y Jake a veces se muestran enojados ya que los juegos de BMO pueden resultar ser muy difíciles y complicados. A Finn le gustan sus gases fingidos. Ademas de que con el juega football. BMO fue un regalo de Margaret la madre de Finn y Jake. Princesa Flama thumb|Finn y la Princesa Flama besándose.Es la actual novia de Finn. En "Incendio" Finn no conocía a la Princesa Flama y ésta irrumpe en su hogar y lo quema, Finn gracias a Jake, ante ésto, Finn queda impactado y atraído por su explosiva personalidad diciendo; "Amigo, creo que me gusta". En "Caliente al Tacto" la Princesa Flama, después de una serie de malentendidos, muestra su primera señal de atracción por Finn y le dice:"Finn, aunque tu y yo nos gustemos nos herimos el uno al otro" '' y le da un abrazo, pero como ve que le hace daño, se siente resignada por tener que dejarlo y tiene que irse. En "Fuego Inestable ", Finn le da su primer beso y ambos afirman estar enamorados y ser novios oficialmente, su relación muestra un progreso, y finalmente en "Ignition Point" muestran tener ya una relación estable. Finn se preocupa que ella siga siendo malvada y va a tratar de cambiar eso en "Vault of Bones",pues su relacion avanza mas ya que la princesa lo llama "Novio".thumb|232px|Abrazo de Finn y PF con aluminio para que Finn no se queme. Conde de Limonagrio Finn inmediatamente mostró desagrado hacia el conde en su primera interacción y viceversa, Finn lo considera un idiota molesto y es por eso que se dispone a gastarle bromas pesadas para así poderse burlar de él. El conde, como a muchos, también lo condena a pasar un millón de años en el calabozo, pero éste logra librarse. A pesar de no agradarles, la Dulce Princesa les asigna la misión de llevarles alimentos ya que se habian agotado toda su reserva en creaciones. Susana Salvaje thumb|200pxFinn no sabe si Susana es humana o no, pero al parecer Finn desea saber mas de ella y poder conocerla por que presiente que no es el único humano , pero no es así, y esto lo hace sentirse menos solo al tener el titulo del "último ser humano sobre Ooo". Se siente responsable de lo que le ocurra a ella y lo ha demostrado en los dos episodios en los cuales Susana ha aparecido. Billy thumb|228pxBilly fue considerado por Finn como el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos y su mayor admiración. En "Su Héroe" Finn muestra tenerle mucho respeto y sigue sus consejos para algún día ser un héroe tan grande como él, a pesar de todo, Finn contradice a Billy cerca del final del episodio por decirle cómo se combate el mal, ante ésto, Billy es conmocionado y le dice a Finn y a Jake que ellos son sus héroes, entonces, Finn entra en una gran emoción. En "Finn The Human", cuando Prismo confirma que Billy está muerto, Finn cierra los ojos y abraza a Jake, a lo que Jake le dice a Prismo que cuide lo que dice ya que "el chico está presente". Puede que, la muerte de Billy, fuera una perdida muy grande para Finn. Neptor thumb|212px Finn es el creador de neptor para hacerle bromas a Jake pero al parecer no le presta mucha atención esto se demuestra en el episodio "Caliente al Tacto" , Neptor dice que estuvo 15 meses, 4 días y 9 horas escondido a causa de que se quedo jugando a las Escondidas con Finn y este olvido buscarlo. Transformaciones y Personalidades. 'Finn Grumoso. thumb|125px|Finn Grumoso Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de grumos excepto su brazos, el flota como todos los grumosos, su gorro se parece a Chowder (Personaje Principal de la serie homonima) pero en blanco con orejas más cortas, camisa azul grumosa con mangas mas cortas de lo normal, bastante gordo, tan presumido como los demás grumosos, sin mochila y con pupilas negras Aparición:Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso 'Finn Mago.' Es normal excepto con piernas de fuego, un brazo de espada, otro brazo de pata de tigre, con alas, ojos de dragón, con poderes mágicos como polvomancia, sombraneria, etc. y una túnica.thumb|Finn mago Aparición: Magos 'Finn Ladrón.' Es Finn, solo que sucio, Jake como capa, botas (en Jake) y negro alrededor de los ojos.thumb|216px|Finn ladron '' Aparición: Ciudad de los ladrones.'' 'Finn Fenómeno.' Es más grande que lo normal con la cintura para abajo convertida en un pie que huele a talquito (según Jake), el no puede mover los dedos, su mochila es normal, sus extremidades son iguales a lo normal a excepción de la extremidad inferior, su gorro es normal, su camisa es normal su gordura corporal es normal, con ojos normales, no le gusta ser un pie. Aparición: Ciudad Fenomeno 'Finn de Cristal.' Es de color azul con ojos de cristal, dientes de cristal, mochila de cristal, gorro de cristal, etc. Con personalidad igual a la normal, con extremidades de cristal algo mas gruesas que lo normal, contextura física algo mas gorda a la normal, dedos de cristal. Aparición: Los Cristales Tienen Poder 'Finn Protector del Sol.' Tiene sus colores normales pero es algo más cuadrado, tiene tres vidas, echo de bits y números binarios, tiene la misma personalidad del Finn normal, a pesar de ser parte del juego el no puede contactar a "la bomba" sin su control. thumb Aparición: Los Guardianes del Sol 'Finn Puño Mágico.' Es Finn disfrazado de mago con extremidades de Jake, para evitar que el Rey Helado gane la competencia de magos y bese a la Dulce princesa. Aparición: Batalla Mágica 'Finn Gato.' Es un gato blanco normal con los mismos ojos de Finn y una cabeza algo grande con extremidades más delgadas y cortas que lo común, parece algo más nervioso que el Finn normal, el no puede hablar, esta es su transformación mas pequeña. Aparición: Batalla Mágica 'Fionna.' Es la contraparte de Finn del Cuento de Ficción del Rey Helado. Tiene la misma personalidad que tiene Finn hacia el Rey Helado, le gusta rescatar príncipes y odia a la Reina Helada (contraparte del Rey Helado). Pero a diferencia de Finn, ella no tiene espada propia ya que solo a usado una de cristal y era una Trampa de la Reina Helada. Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Finn pero a diferencia Fionna tiene un mechón que sale de su gorro. Y su gorro no es de oso polar es de conejo, a ella si se le puede ver el cuello y el amor hacia el dulce príncipe si es correspondido ya que el la invito a salir y Fionna le dijo que no, aunque esta parte fue echa así apropósito por el Rey Helado. Aparición: Fionna y Cake 'Finn Demonio de la Nocheosfera.' Es thumb|144px|Finn Demonio de la Nocheosfera.un gigantesco demonio pálido, tiene seis tentáculos, es su transformación más grande y poderosa, es muy violento, cuando se transforma en esto es un antagonista, le faltan dientes al igual que el Finn normal, no tiene ojos o tiene ojos pálidos. Es malvado y parece que quiere que cualquiera que entre en la Nocheosfera se quede ahí. Aparición: La Monstruita de Papi 'Finn Lobo Apapacho.' thumb|Finn Lobo Apapacho Es un Lobo-abrazo con corazones en lugar de manos y pies, el resto son características clásicas de los hombres lobo, tiene su camisa azul desgarrada con su sombrero. Aparición: El Lobo Apapacho 'Finn Espíritu.' Es normal solo que convertido en espíritu cuando toco el Cordero de porcelana. Puede ver y oir a otros espíritus y el Rey Helado es el único que lo puede ver y oír y todo lo que toca lo atraviesa. Aparición: Más Allá del Reino Terrenal 'Finn Alterno.' thumb|138px|Finn Alterno Es el Finn del Farmworld, es como el Finn de Tierra de Ooo pero tiene un aspecto mas realista y brazo mecánico. El cuando fue a buscar a su Mula para venderla y se encontró el cadáver del Rey Helado Alterno aplastado por una bomba nuclear congelada y le robo la corona a Marceline Alterna.Cuando The Destiny Gang incendio su casa con su familia adentro,Se puso la corona y se volvió loco,por la locura tiro rayos de hielo y hizo explotar la bomba causando la radiación. Luego de eso se hizo el nuevo Rey Helado. Tiene la misma personalidad de Finn nada mas que el tiene un brazo de metal, usa pantalones largos, no tiene zapatos, tiene una camisa larga y un cinturón color marrón, su cara es mas realista ya que tiene grandes ojos, una nariz parecida a la de limon agrio y su mochila es de color verde. Su primera aparición es en "The Lich" aunque oficialmente apareció en "King Worm" (ambos son episodios) ya que al mirarse Finn al espejo ve a Finn Murtons ya que se dice los espejos son portales a otras dimensiones. Apariciónes: Rey Gusano(Episodio), The Lich (Episodio), Finn The Human y Jake The Dog. 'Finn Alterno con Corona. ' thumb|Principe HeladoCuando Finn Murtons vio que la casa donde estaba su familia se incendiaba se puso la corona del Rey helado que encontró en el cadáver de Simon, adoptó los poderes para controlar la nieve y comienza a escuchar voces y gracias a esto explotó la bomba que causó radiación y provocó que Jake mutara en una forma del Lich. Al parecer se vuelve loco pero en el momento en que escucha llorar a su hermano menor comienza a recuperar la razón y el se comienza a sentirse un peligro para su familia, el comienza a tener los síntomas que presentaba Simon al usar la corona ya que escuchaba voces que le decían que congelara la tierra y en lugar de que su piel se volviera azul sus ojos se volvieron de ese color, y como el Rey Helado, él puede flotar gracias a el pedazo de cabello que le sobresale del gorro. Apariencia: Es igual que Finn Alterno sólo que posee la corona, sus ojos son azules y se ve su cabello con un color blanco con amarillo (su transformacion por la corona fue mucho mas rapida que la de simon petricov) Apariciones: Finn The Human y Jake The Dog. 'Finn Davey.' Es el alter-ego de Finn, lo usa cuando se siento molestado por la gente del Dulce Reino y otras personas por alabarlo demasiado por ser un héroe, entonces él se rapa el pelo y crea una nueva personalidad llamado "Davey thumb Jhonson" que incluye bigotes y un poco de su pelo pintada de color negro, también cambia su tono de voz para que así no puedan reconocerlo, BMO dijo que se ve "como el diablo" disfrazado así. En este episodio trae la misma bolsa en la camisa la cual uso en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera". Aparición: Davey. 'En Fusion Fall.' thumb|118px|En Fusion Fall. thumb|left|147px|fusion finn.es una de las pocas fusiones con boca visibleEn el futuro Finn no está en ningún lugar. Se desconoce si sobrevivió incluso al punto en el futuro, sin embargo, él tiene una estatua en el Sector V (Futuro) en la que Jake esta adelante. En Fusión Fall, Finn se encuentra en Orchid Bay en frente de la almohadilla de flores al castillo del Rey Helado. Para el caso de Fusion Fall Ice King Invasion, ayuda a que el héroe llega a la cima de la fortaleza y el dice que tienes que bajar por la entrada al sótano que esta junto a el Rey Helado para encontrarlo a el, a Jake, y a la Dulce Princesa. Finn también puede ser encontrado dentro de la Mystery Dungeon de Eternal Vistas, buscando a Stanley. Aun así, Finn ha tomado parte en la guerra contra Lord Fuse, como el resto de los personajes de su serie indican ningún signo de afectación en la guerra. También apareció el 16/02/2011 un nano de el mismo junto al nano de Rex y al de Alien X y se pueden conseguir por códigos o tras vencer a Fusion Finn en Null Void. El apareció en dos lugares en la Academia. En El Zoológico de E.V.O.S apareció para dar misiones y como uno de los lideres de thumb|62px|Nanoentrenamiento. Luego apareció en el Monte Neverest para felicitar al jugador por su graduación. Nano: es conseguido como primer nano en la academia y es de tipo Blastons. 'En Project Exonaut.' Finn tiene un Skin y una armadura en Project Exonaut. thumb|left|121px|Finn en el boost camp en project exonaut frame|estadisticas de su armadura Apodos o Sobrenombres. Algunos personajes tienen formas de dirigirse a Finn, éstos son algunos ejemplos: *''Hermano/Hermanito'' (Por Jake) *''Valiente/Valeroso/Intachable héroe sin defectos'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Tontito'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Mi Amor'' (Por Dulce Princesa) *''Príncipe'' (Por Dulce Princesa u otras princesas) *''Davey'' (En "Davey") *''Creador'' (Por Neptor) *FTH (Por Princesa Flama) Frases. Ver "Finn/Frases" Posesiones. *Sombrero de Finn (3 de ellos, sólo uno actualmente) *Mochila de Finn (2 de ellas, sólo una actualmente) *Espadas de Finn **Espada de Oro **Espada Tetradimensional **Espada de la Muerte **Katanas Gemelas **Espada de Acero **Daga de Hielo **Daga de oro **Doble Espada **Espada de Adulto **Espada de La Gruta **Espada de Joya Rosa **Espada De Raiz **Espada de la Familia de Jake *Bolsa de Dormir de Finn *Teléfono de Finn *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa *Enchiridion (Libro) (Anteriormente) *Escudo de Finn *Computadora de Finn y Jake *Mechon de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente) *Caja Musical de Margaret *Flauta de Finn (Anteriormente) *Pandereta de Finn *Mind Games *Ble *Gafas de Nerdicon (Anteriormente) *Medalla de Hermano Leyendas *Trajes Anti-Fuego *Creador de Burbujas Multidimensionales *Cámara de Video *Grabadora *Holo Libro *Rastro de Calor (Pelicula) *Rasuradora *Traje de Estudiantina *Traje de Jake *Amuleto de la Nocheósfera (Anteriormente) *Gente Pequeña Apariciones. Apariciones Mayores. *Episodios de Hora de Aventura (Casi Todos) Apariciones Menores. *"Fionna y Cake" (Temporada 3) *"Gracias" (Temporada 3) *"BMO Noire" (Temporada 4) *"La Dama y Arcoiris" (Temporada 4) *"I Remember You" (Temporada 4) *"Jake the Dad" (Temporada 5) *"Mystery Dungeon" (Temporada 5) *Simon and Marcy (Temporada 5) Episodios Ausentes *"Muchachito Malo" (Temporada 5) Apariciones en otras Series y Juegos. thumb|Junto a Jake en el capitulo 23 de Mad. *Jimmy Kimmel Live. *MAD capítulo 13. *MAD capítulo 23. *Minecraft. *Cartoon Network's TKO. *FusionFall. *Project Exonaut. thumb|Finn El Humano en South Park (disfraz) *Legends of Ooo. *South Parkthumb|155px (en forma de disfraz). *La CQ (en varias camisetas de Monche y su llavero para su casillero). *Pet Society (como traje para comprarlo y usarlo). *Finn and Jake Epic Quest. *Roblox (Toda la ropa menos la gorra). *Bazar Xbox Live (Ropa Avatar). *Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?! Curiosidades *En el corto de animación, Finn fue originalmente llamado Pen, un nombre que recibió del director de la serie, productor y creador,' '[[Pendleton Ward|'Pen'dleton Ward]]. *El aún tiene la caja musical de su madre y toca su canción de cuna cuando no pueden dormir. *Su comida favorita es el pastel de carne. *Se revela que toca la flauta en el episodio "Prisioneros del Amor", no obstante en "Muerte en Flor" él afirma no tener talento musical. *En el capítulo "La conquista de la lindura" aparece con un moño en su cabeza. *Su color favorito es el azul. *En el episodio "Lacayo", Finn le cuenta a Marceline que Jake le dijo que él nació de una calabaza o repollo. *En el corto de animación, la voz de Finn es hecha por Zack Shada. Sin embargo, en la serie, es hecha por el hermano menor de Zack, Jeremy Shada. *Al parecer Finn no se corta tan seguido las uñas, como se demuestra en "Locos en la Red". *Él vio a Marceline desnuda en "El Clóset de Marceline. *Finn ha vomitado 3 veces: la primera fue en "Ven Conmigo, la segunda fue en "Jake vs Me-Mow y la tercera fue en "A Mi Manera". *Finn tiene una colección de ojos de vidrio tal y como se muestra en el episodio Danzarín. *Según Jake él aún llora cuando hace popo (en "Recuerdos en la Montaña). *En España, antes de que se estrenara la serie, el anuncio decía que Finn es un "Chico de doce años con Gorro de Conejo". Ésto es un error, ya que en realidad el Gorro de Finn representa a un Oso Polar. *Es el segundo personaje que casi dice una mala palabra (el primero es la ardilla de "El Duque"). *En el episodio "Danzarin" se revela que Finn se tragó una computadora y por eso canta con voz de robot. *Los únicos episodios que no ha protagonizado el son "Gracias", "Fionna y Cake", "BMO En Blanco y Negro", "Dama y Arcoiris" "I Remember You", "Jake The Dad"y "Mystery Dungeon" Esto lo convierte en el personaje con más protagonismo seguido por Jake (quien no protagonizó en los antes mencionados episodios) (exceptuando "Jake the Dad"), además de "¿Qué es la Vida?, "It Came from the Nightosphere" y Demasiado Joven. *Finn ha sido antagonista dos veces en la serie; la primera en "La Monstruita de Papi" y la segunda en "Jake The Dog", curiosamente, en ambos casos es por la posición de un objeto mágico y de propiedades malignas, los cuales son el Amuleto de la Nocheosfera y la Corona del Rey Helado respectivamente."Finn a pesar de auto-proclamarse puro de corazón, ha perdido su heroísmo y ha sido sumergido en la maldad por culpa de éstos objetos". *A pesar de ser muy joven tiene mucha fuerza mental ya que pudo resistir cuando El Lich lo intentó poseer. Se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Congelados" ya que pudo convocar a muchas mariposas con su mente y se vuelve a mostrar su fuerza mental en el episodio "Goliad" cuando Goliad intentó leer su mente él lo bloqueó con otros pensamientos resistiendo su control mental. *Finn es tío, ya que Arcoiris quedó embarazada de Jake como se vio en "Dama y Arcoiris". *Parece que Finn tiene ojos azules, ya que Fionna tiene ojos azules según el Rey Helado. *En "Panico en la Fiesta del Palacio" se reveló que es malo para las matemáticas. *Finn tiene un grito muy agudo, en los episodios "Batalla Mágica", "Fuego Inestable", "Rey Gusano" y "Arriba del Árbol". *En Latinoamérica desde la 1ra temporada a la 4ta le ha a cambiado bastante la voz a su actor de doblaje (José Antonio Toledano). *Finn tiene su gorro desde que lo encontraron en el bosque. *Uno de sus temores y lo que más odia es que le digan que es demasiado joven para algunos asuntos. *Finn lee el libro de Jay T. Dangzone el cual le dice que si no funciona con una chica (Princesa Flama) busque otra (Dulce Princesa) y que si tiene dos chicas las mantenga confundidas. Pero Jake le dice que esos consejos son estúpidos. *Finn tiene una especie de Smartphone o Ipad. *Siempre tiene un sueño sobre un Orco Chamán en un elevador. *En el episodio "Amor Loco" se imagina de adulto con un gran brazo derecho mecánico, y en el episodio "The Lich" y "Finn The Human", se puede ver a Finn alterno con un brazo derecho mecánico. *Su sombrero asemeja a la cabeza de un oso polar y esta basado en Bueno The Bear, otro personaje de Pendleton Ward (El creador de Hora de Aventura). *Finn fue el Finn Alterno temporalmente. *Los mayores temores de Finn son El Lich, La Dama Fantasma, el océano (Thalassofobia), que la Dulce Princesa le diga que es demasiado joven'' y las Enfermeras Payaso (Coulrofobia).'' *En la pagina de Cartoon Network de México lo describen como "un chico algo tonto". *En la storyboard de el episodio "The Lich", muestra que Billy encerró en una prisión de demonio a su padre, un legendario héroe de Ooo. *El verdadero nombre de Finn Alterno es Finn Murtons. *La Princesa Grumosa se siente atraída hacia él, tal y como se ve en "¡Te Tengo!" y "A Cortar el Cabello A Una Mujer". *A besado en la boca a dos chicas, a la Dulce Princesa y a la Princesa Flama. *Según él: "no le gusta a las chicas", pero todas las princesas que no aparecen seguido y la Princesa Grumosa lo consideran atractivo. *thumb|Finn en el juegoEn el juego "Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!!" fue la primera pieza de los medios de comunicación oficiales donde Finn explícitamente declara su amor por la Princesa Flama. *Finn se ha rapado la cabeza dos veces; la primera en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" para regalarle su cabello a la Bruja del Árbol y la segunda en "Davey" para tener otra identidad. *Finn ha perdido su sombrero dos veces; la primera en "¡Tú me Hiciste!" cuando el Conde de Limonagrio lo destruye con su espada de sonido, y la segunda en "Little Dude" cuando se lo regala al Ancient Sleeping Magi of Life Giving. *Su té favorito es el de avellana como se puede ver en Bellotopia. Galería Referencias Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Magos Categoría:Personajes principales